The dark doors
by clawlikedragon
Summary: Rated T for safety. A long time ago, ancient guardians sealed of the different realms to stop an evil spreading, yet now the evil has been able to pass the seals and wreck havoc on the other realms, the guardians must now be reawakened.


The Dark Doors

Chapter one: The tomato berry

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, does anyone who makes fan fiction?

Note: The infinite chronicles are on hold, my computer erased them…

Normal _mind speech _out of character

"A wise politoad once said it wasn't easy to be green, I second that remark and make this remark, if you are green you are probably one of the hardest people to be, I should know, I'm green too. This is a record of things that have come and gone and eventually will come again, my adventures, the biggest battle between good and evil to date, and how one berry that was a bit too spicy for me put it all in motion"- Reefishess the Sceptile-The chronicles of the war.

Reef sat on the bank of the river running through route 119, though he didn't know it was called that back then, he didn't even know he was only a kilometre off from Fortree city, heck, he didn't even know what a city was back then, and he certainly didn't know that this was the first day of the rest of his life. Along the side of the river, there were some berry vines, with big red berries on them. Reef looked and them, then looked at the river again, not really doing anything to interesting, his life was basically this, climbing trees, and eating Oran berries. He also on occasion pondered life; he always did this lying in his favourite tree hollow, he often asked himself was there more to his life, or was this all there was, all in all, he found live pretty darn boring, though, doesn't everybody who doesn't find life tiring.

Divine intervention is a strange thing, it doesn't discriminate, it doesn't care who is hurt or dreams are shattered, it does what is right and when it's work is done, the wicked curse it and everyone else make a praise to god because it saved the world. Divine intervention can be quite subtle when it wants to be, though it finds the direct approach works better normally, this time it decided to be sneaky, sending a drop of water through the jet stream, then adding 1L for each 10kms, and sent it around the world, then halved the size, then tripled it, then split it into a rain cloud and spread it across the forest. Then liquid carbon-dioxide was added to make it 10 of the entire amount of water, what did this mean, it meant a pretty darn acidic rain, and those who looked back upon this event and tried to figure out what happened just put it down to the fact that Gulpins were grouping down stream, but we know that it was cus' of divine intervention.

Well, if you pay any attention to the pokemon game, most, or many (whatever) grass pokemon are half poison and the acid rain wouldn't be too bad, but unfortunately Reef was pure grass and if you already knew the information above, well, you probably knew that since Reef was pure grass, the acid would hurt him doubly, so Reef went and hid inside his favourite tree. The rain continued for three days and two and a half nights, though it didn't matter, Reef slept for an extra half a night. As you would expect, Reef was quite hungry when he got out of the tree (there is a perfectly good reason why the tree isn't dead and rotting), yet all the berry plants and trees with edible fruits seemed to have died from the acid along with most of the rest of the forest. Reef sadly walked down to the river's edge and gazed at where giant berries had been three days ago, and then he noticed one was still alive, it was big, red and spiky, Reef then did something quite stupid, he ate the berry, in one gulp. He started running around comically, eventually diving into the river and started to drink as fast as he could, to stop the burn, but unfortunately, 'lip-blendingly spicy' tends to take more than a little water to stop the burn (now a lot of water is a different story).

While he was guzzling down the strangely sweet water, Reef noticed a key lying on the bottom of the river, and eventually, once his mouth stopped burning, he picked it up. Reef didn't know what this was but he took it back to his favourite tree and threw it into the hollow he normally sat in. In the distance, Reef could hear an orderly stomping, as if many robots were on the move (Reef wouldn't have said this), the noise got suddenly much louder, Reef set off to see what was making the sound, he was starting to get a headache from all the pounding.

Reef eventually found a long winding path that stretched out for miles in each direction, marching down it was a small army of strange creatures; they were dark humanoid beings, yet instead of a human head, they had the heads of strange beetles and birds, their bodies were warped and covered in a strange, metallic substance, they all carried strange swords that seemed to be made out of obsidian, the hilt was made out of bone, each had a skull in the middle although none seemed exactly the same, if could have spoken human, he probably would have said this common phrase 'oh shit' .At the front, an unusually large one muttered some orders in a strange language that appeared to be comprised of growls and clicks, they all stopped, the large one sniffed the air and pointed to the bushes Reef was hiding in. The two closest walked or rather limped over to the hiding spot and were about to start slashing at shrubs when Reef bolted. The large one barked some orders and the two creatures chased after Reef, unfortunately not nearly being fast enough, although they followed all the same. Reef kept running, and eventually the creatures lost track of where he had gone, so they took the swords and rammed them into the earth, causing strange black fissures to erupt, the fissures progressed forward for around 10 metres, then expanded 5m, then two dog like creatures that looked much like the other creatures jumped out, the two dogs started running after Reef.

Reef could hear something chasing after him very quickly, so he turned around and saw the dog like creatures coming and him, so he did what any self respecting pokemon would have done, he sprinted as fast as he could. Unfortunately, he tired quickly from all the running he had been doing, so he tried to give his chasers the run around by losing them in the deep forest. He ran around trees, went through bushes and across streams and he gained a little time, but he could shake them, so in a last ditch attempt to throw them off, Reef hid himself inside his favourite tree. Then something strange happened, as soon as he had touched the key, a portal the shape of a door open up in front of him, and he was sucked inside.

For around 10 seconds, all Reef could see was complete darkness, and at the end of the ten seconds, he still couldn't much since, but his pupils eventually readjusted themselves to the light, and he found him self in a strange room, it seemed to be made of the leaves of a strange plant. In the middle was a suit of armour, floating in the middle of the room, made of the same material as the walls, it seemed very big compared to his body, along side it was a glaive, that was made of that was made for someone the same size. Approaching the suit of armour with a small amount of caution and a lot of curiosity, Reef then inspected the armour and the glaive; strangely, he couldn't anything holding it up. Reef reached out and touched to armour, and his body started to disappear, he could feel his consciousness slip away from him, he eventually fainted, but just before he collapsed, he though he heard a voice saying, _the trials have begun. _


End file.
